Choose Me
by Jackeline-xxx-Jackie
Summary: Zero experiences strange dreams and Kaname makes a bad mistake to push him away for Yuki. Aidou is friendly towards him, new powers are being bestowed on him without his knowledge. What happens when shocking change occurs? Rated M for language and Mpreg
1. Summaries first

Choose me

A Vampire Knight Fanfiction

Zero is being haunted with strange dreams that occur even during his afternoon snooze. Kaname brushes it off as unimportant and concentrates on his marriage to his beloved Yuki Kuran. Zero is hurt emotionally, but his pride does not let him suck it up and tell Kaname to his face that he loves him. Zero finds unexpected comfort in Aidou-kun, one of Kaname's lackeys. He confesses his love for Kaname in front of Aidou and is returned with jealousy (of course) and fury. Then Aidou embraces Zero and tells him to choose him as his soul partner. Zero believes that it is a dream for someone to actually love him and accepts. He performs the blood bond with Aidou and swore eternal loyalty and love. The next day… Kaname…

Pairings: Aidou x Zero, Kaname x Zero, eventual Kaname x Zero x Aidou, Warning!Bitchy Yuki

Note to peeps: I just give summary first kay? Please do not blame me for grammatical/spelling errors. I will type out the whole story real soon, promise!

Chapter 1: Please Notice Me

Zero awoke from another strange dream. He was smiling, with a mysterious person laughing joyfully next to him. No it cannot be, nobody even notices him walking down the hall. There is no way he can be loved and let alone love. He wakes up and puts on his crumpled prefect clothes, attached his bloody rose to his hips and jumped from the window. Girls scattered at his presence, he was the ultimate invisible wall that no day class girl can walk through. The night class emerged from their dorms and the Yori and Zero combination had no problems holding the screeching fangirls back. Zero was silently heartbroken when Kaname did not even spare him a glance, no, the pureblood's attention was on his irritating bride-to-be. Yuki Kuran tossed her hair as she brushed past Zero. But no one notices, Yuki was a pureblood and a new sexy student to the day class girls. And Zero, Zero was nothing but a worm in the sights of a pureblood.

Chapter 2: Please Now, Leave Me

Zero slept throughout the History test due to fatigue, but his results showed a total A+, shocking the teachers and the headmaster. Yuki confronts him but Zero was too tired to bother, Yori comes to the rescue and tells off the pureblood princess. Yuki knows better to argue with a human with the headmaster's backing, she storms away with a threat to 'destroy' Zero if he so much as strives for HER Kaname's attention. Right, like Zero would want to do exceptionally well in a History test to get a pureblood's attention. But when he went to his dorm to rest, he is confronted by Aidou. He demands to know how he did it, Zero does not know what the fuss is about his extra-ordinary results in a test. Later he finds out that the stupid History teacher promised the highest scoring student in the hardest History test he had given so far, a DATE with one of the night class students. Leave me alone, Zero tells Aidou. But he surprisingly just plopped down on the bed, refusing to budge. Zero just lay down to rest. He didn't care that a noble vampire was watching over him as he slept, he just wanted to sleep.

Chapter 3: Can I Choose You?

When Zero woke up in the morning, Aidou was still watching down at him, concerned emerald eyes filled with concern. Zero realizes that he was still waiting for his answer. "Look I don't know how I got those results okay?" Zero says. His headache was acting up again. Aidou surprised him yet again by kneeling in front of him, in a manner of proposal. Right, Zero has to choose which vampire he was going on a date with. "Don't you dare choose Kaname…" those pleading eyes seemed to say. Zero gave up and turned to Aidou. I will not choose a Kuran to date, he assured the noble. But the noble vampire was still in that kneeling position. Zero could hear the chatter of girls outside his room. They must have come to demand which vampire Zero has chosen to date for a day. He could hear Yuki's bitching and Yori's irritated voice that says, "Go away and leave Zero alone!" he could hear Yuki reply crossly, "I want to know who Zero chose!" Suddenly desperate, Zero turned to Aidou. "Can I choose you?"

Chapter 4: Jealousy of the Kurans

Aidou was acting strange lately. His emerald eyes gleamed when Zero asked him out, now he was walking down the day class halls behind Zero. Acting like the love-hungry puppy he would usually act like around Kaname. Yuki was relieved that Zero did not choose her soon-to-be husband. But anger still fueled her pure vampire blood that Zero did not choose her for his date. No! I want both Zero and Kaname to fight for ME! She stormed away with an equally angry Yori behind her to make sure she doesn't suddenly attack a student out of anger. As Zero went to the chairman's office with a happy Aidou to tell him his plan to date Aidou, he was greeted with Kaname Kuran, a bashed up table, and a cowering Chairman. Please save me! He seemed to say. Zero demanded to know what was going on, Kaname merely glared at the Noble vampire behind Zero. Aidou didn't know what to do, to stand up for Zero but betray his loyalty to the royal prince of vampires, or stand against Zero and lose the love of his life to his Higher Ranked. Zero was unaware of what he is caught up with and leaves the broken down office with a huff. Aidou squeaked and hurried after him. Kaname was about to follow, but the chairman's calm voice stopped him. "Why are you jealous? You should not play with his heart Kaname; you already have your princess."

Chapter 5: Help Me, Please

Zero grabbed his light pocketed lunch (toasted sandwich with butter and sugar) and left the campus grounds with a whimpering Aidou-kun. Day class girls looked longingly after the couple as they silently wished they had done better for their history test. Zero chose some random spot to have his date, much to Aidou's dislike. "It's just one stupid date." Zero growled, irritated that Aidou would take one stupid date so seriously. Aidou was unsatisfied with his answer and slammed him up against a tree. He demands that Zero cooperates and gives him the perfect date with his one and only love… wait what? Zero tries to get free, but his level E strength was no match for a Noble's. Aidou looked up pleadingly at Zero and confesses his secret crush for him. Zero struggles, he doesn't understand why his life has changed after the strange dreams. Just then, Kaname enters the picnic and wrenches Aidou away from Zero. The royal prince of vampires was about to punch Aidou real hard for his insolence to touch HIS Zero. But not before Zero caught the possessive stare that Kaname sent his way. Zero runs away and evades a screaming Yuki. He runs back to his room, shutting out the noises of a concerned Yori and Aidou's fan club. He sends a prayer to whoever is giving him those dreams. "Help me, save me please. Enough…"

Chapter 6: A Change in Identity

Zero wakes up to find Aidou and Kaname both in his room, looking down at him with worried and concerned eyes. He struggles to sit up and is shocked to find his silver hair had grown to blanket his entire body, his fisted his suddenly super long hair and glares up at the two vampires who seem to be unfazed by his new appearance. He didn't get any reasonable answer from the two. He took a sharp blade and hacked off his own hair, only to find (to his horror) that his hair grows back in an instant. And in fact, it grew a METRE longer. He dashes out of his room with his long silver hair whipping around him. Kaname and Aidou tried to chase him and found that Zero's speed was unmatched, as if he were a pure blooded vampire… Zero encounters a raging mad Yuki at the corridor with her new fan cub behind her. She was about to lash out at him but was stunned speechless at the newly transformed hunk whose name was called Zero. Zero rushed past her and barges into the Chairman's office. He only looked up at Zero calmly and told him to shut the door. "Zero Kiryuu… No, Zero Shizuka Kiryuu… Please sit down."

Chapter 7: I Am… A Trueblood?

Zero finds out that when two powerful bloodlines collide, they battle for dominance. His hunters blood did not give in to the blood of Shizuka Hio, nor did it over power the vampire blood. The two bloods merged to form a truly unique mix of powerful hunters blood and those of a pureblood. He is a Trueblood, now also a member of the Hio clan, an extremely rare case of breedable vampires who will give birth to live young. If he is impregnated by a vampire, the baby in his womb will be the deadliest vampire to ever be known by the council, if he is impregnated by a hunter, the baby would become to be the most fearsome hunter. Zero is (of course) HORRIFED by the news. His master Touga was there to hear the news. A true blood is different from a pure blood, the usually stoic man said seriously. "You must choose your mate carefully; you must also hire trustworthy bodyguards to follow you…" "Some hunters and vampires might use force to get you to bear their heir."

Chapter 8: Damn Hormones


	2. Chapter 1: Please Notice Me

First time writing so please go easy on me and REVIEW!

… I am supposed to say that Vampire knight does not belong to me but to _Matsuri Hino, _right?

So, yeah!

Review please and I really really hope you enjoy it!

_Hello_- Dreams

Hello- Normal

-Chapter 1: Please Notice Me-

_"Zero!" The familiar voice called out. Zero turned his head, smiled at the man approaching. He was 'hiding' an enormous bouquet of flowers behind his back, and even though the man's broad and muscular shoulders were large enough to shelter Zero's entire being… the man was doing a rather horrid job of keeping the surprise a secret._

_Zero chuckled at the awkward position the man was in, one muscled arm twisted behind his back and the other arm outstretched to reach for him._

_"I can see what you're hiding y'know."_

_The man grinned cheekily. "I know, Zero DEAREST."_

_Zero mock pouted and punched the man lightly on the shoulder. He might as well hit a steel wall, that was how muscled his lover was. "You know I do not like to be called that."_

_The man approached, wrapped his free arm around his slender hips and pulled him to his hard sculptured body. Finally, he brought out the bouquet of flowers._

_Zero gasped in delight, not caring to hide his expression._

_That bouquet was GORGEOUS. With silky silver and white fabric wrapping together a huge array of silver petal flowers. Zero chuckled at the thought of poor florists trying desperately to pack it all into a clump of dazzling sparkling bouquet. Diamond stones were stringed to each other, they wrapped the flowers together, and some of them falling off to reflect light when the sunset rays touched. Pearls aided in holding the fabric together._

_People that passed by them stared at the beautiful silver haired angel receiving a bouquet of flowers almost as big as he, from an equally beautiful/hunky male. Couples eyed them with unsuppressed jealousy. Children were dancing around the pair with glee, touching and baby talking at the dangling strands of diamond threads. A couple of people from model agencies were teetering around the invisible force field the couple created with their sparkling beauty, waiting for the opportunity to approach eagerly._

_The man was still waiting for his response, Zero realized. He gave him his rare smile, watching as he got captivated by the beautiful expression._

_"Thank you." He said._

_The man smiled and leaned over the bouquet to kiss Zero gently on the forehead. When he lifted his head, Zero was blushing like some virgin who never got her first kiss on the forehead before._

_"I'll do anything for you, my beloved." He put the bouquet aside and wrapped both of his arms around Zero. Caging him in a safe and warm embrace._

_"Remember this when you open your eyes, beloved." Another kiss on the forehead._

_"I will do anything."_

(End Of Dream)

Lavender eyes opened. Zero rose from the bed like a living zombie.

"… What the Fuck was that?" he questioned nobody, scratching his bed hair sleepily.

There was no answer.

A dream? About the future? Zero highly doubts it. .

Yeah, it cannot be, nobody even notices him walking down the hall. There is no way he can be loved and let alone love. There is absolutely no way.

Assuring himself that today will be a totally normal day; Zero got out of bed; puts on his crumpled prefect clothes, attached his bloody rose to his hips and put on his shoes. There, he was presentable. Nobody will bother him as long as… Oh right, his tie.

Zero stared at the school tie sitting on the desk just meters away from him. C'mon body, move!

The tie stares at him, he stares back.

"Fuck it!" Zero snarls. He turned and jumped out of the open window. The tie lay on the desk, abandoned by its owner.

Zero walked through the forest, approaching a mass of annoying squealing girls, holding up gifts and light-up boards saying

'Kaname-sama! I love you..!' or,

'Aidou-senpai! Marry me!'

Yech. Zero spat on the ground.

He deliberately shoved past one of the girls, making her drop the gift. The girl turned to glare at the person who made her drop the gift.

She gasped in fear when she saw that it was the infamous prefect. She grabbed her gift and scrammed. The others finally noticed the silverette and hurriedly parted like the red sea. Zero walked to Yori who was having an argument with a day-class student.

"I love Shiki-senpai! No bitch can separate me from him just cuz she's jealous of **OUR** true love!"

Yori huffed and replied in a serious tone, "Trust me, you don't want to get close to the vamp… to them." There was disgust in her voice, and Zero cannot blame her.

Yori used to be any ordinary student in the day-class. That was until the newly turned vampire princess, Yuki, decided to sink her fangs into her best friend's neck.

Then Yuki got transferred to the night-class and basked in the popularity given to her by the day-class.

She became snotty and arrogant. A selfish brat.

The other vampires held their tongue due to give respect to their prince of Purebloods, Kaname Kuran. And Kaname seems to be blind to Yuki's horrid deeds. Yuki bit Yori and turned her into a Level D, abandoned her prefect duties, threw random vampire parties and endangering the day-class pupils…

And so much more.

Yori became the new prefect to work beside Zero. She held in her anger or her ex-best friend, her heart was nearly broken.

But Zero took the most damage of all. He loved Yuki.

The innocent and kind prefect girl who fusses over him. He did not love the now Yuki. She is an alien to him. Zero silently wishes to turn back time, back to all the good times they have spent together.

The Yuki today sweeps past him, dominating him with her pureblood aura. Smirking as he crumpled to the ground under the pressure. She insults him to his face. Now she thinks that he is nothing but a lowly level E, meant to be burnt to ashes…

His heart was shattered and stepped on.

He wanted to end his life, but no he couldn't. He made a promise to Yuki, to the past Yuki, that he will live to kill her one day. And Kaname too, yeah, he will kill Kaname too someday.

He bowed his head and tried to recall the nice past memories.

"…ro?"

"…ero?"

"Zerooo!"

Zero blinked. He looked to his side.

Yori was struggling to hold back a mess of screeching fangirls. She dug her heels into the ground and pushed back against the wave persistently….

Unlike Yuki, Yuki will just scream and fall on her butt.

Zero smiled at the thought only to be interrupted by…," KYAHHH! KANAME-SAMAAA!"

Great perfect timing.

Yori snapped out, " Hurry and help me, you idiot!"

And Zero did. Not like he was obeying orders or anything, he just got damned annoyed at the 'fangirls' who were supposed to be in their classes **NOW**, and **STUDYING**!

Zero marched over to the sea of screaming girls. The smart ones retreated at the sight of him, the not so smart ones continued to rush past Yori and cling onto the gates, where the night-class vampires were waiting patiently.

"If I were still prefect, they would all be in class by now!" Yuki boasted from behind the gate.

The other vampires kept silent, but Zero could see the faint throbbing of the nerve on their heads.

Especially Ruka and Aidou.

You were the one that abandoned the post you little pest, Zero said silently in his head.

Kaname observed him silently from his place beside Yuki, who was giggling and clinging to his arm. His dark brown eyes stared at him and Zero turned his head to break eye contact.

"…3…2…1…" Yori counted down happily as Zero stood in front of the berserk crowd, his jaw vein ticking.

"GET BACK TO YOUR CLASSES! ONE MORE '**KYAAH KYAAH'** AND YOU WILL BE PUT ON CLEANUP DUTY FOR A **MONTH**!"

Yori flumped onto the earth floor. The crowd dissipated faster than she thought. It was definitely the tone of Zero's voice that makes them cower, not the cleanup duty thing, Yori smiled.

She was glad Zero was on her side. They made a great combo.

The last day-class fan girl had entered the day –class dorms safely.

"Aww… Look what you have done, you filthy Level E!' Yuki whined as the gates opened and she was greeted with only two unhappy prefects.

"All my fans are gone and its all your fault!"

Zero paid no attention to her.

His attention was on Kaname, Kaname who did not even spare him a glance.

Yep, he admits that he… kinda likes the pureblood.

N-Not in the **love love** kinda way, but the … respectful kind of way.

Zero admires his presence, the way he commands respect and gets it without exerting himself. The way Yuki looks up to him as well. The way, that he is special.

He is a somebody.

Everybody gives him attention, and he accepts it calmly.

Kaname gripped Yuki by her shoulder as she was too short for him to hold her waist, and steered her out of the gates.

Yuki giggled and started to talk about the skies and trees. The noble vampires trailed behind obediently.

Shiki, Takuma and (Aidou?) sent him sympathetic stares. Zero quietly acknowledged them. But he was staring at Kaname. Longing for his acknowledgement of him. None came, which was expected.

"… shall we choose my wedding gown today or tomorrow?"

Yuki's sweet voice floated to him on the breeze. Zero shivered and silently wished that that sentence could one day be referred to him.

Of course that would never happen.

Yori narrowed her eyebrows as Yuki passed. The pureblood princess didn't even look at her, the princess was gazing up at her husband-to-be with affection brimming in her eyes. Her arms still hooked around Kaname's arm possessively.

But when Yuki reached Zero, she turned and glared at him with angry red vampire eyes.

Zero glared back, but weeks of dream filled sleeps lowered his glare's attack power. He could only keep silent as Yuki flicked her long hair at him. The soft brown locks cut the skin of his face, but not deep enough to draw blood.

No one noticed the action as it was done so quickly. But maybe Kaname did, he said nothing, he kept his loving gaze locked on his beautiful princess.

Yuki 'humphed' as if she regretted not killing him right there and then (with her hair?).

"I hope I will not see you later, Filthy Level E." her lovely voice rang out through the silent forest.

The last vampire to disappear into the shadows of the trees was Aidou. He turned and sent a sorrowful glance in Zero's direction. Regretting that he could do nothing to help the man.

Then he turned and left.

"Zero…" Yori said so gently. She place one hand on Zero's warm back.

"You do know that Yuki has changed, she is not… herself."

Zero nodded in agreement. But said nothing, he couldn't bare to.

The silent was so peaceful.

The silence seemed to comfort him more than Yori's words.

"I'll see you this evening then? On the evening patrols?"

Zero turned to face the brave young girl who accepted her new fate with such ease.

"Remember to take your blood pills." He said.

Yori smiled. "Thank You."

And she left.

Zero counted the number of steps she took to reach the sun dorms, then looked up listlessly at the sky.

This was his life.

Nothing has changed, and tomorrow, everything will be as it is today.

(nEXT CHAPTER!)

Thank You to those that reviewed!

I was REALLY REALLY suprised when 4 people reviewed in 1day!

Sigh..! I am really so grateful to those that reviewed! You have NO IDEA how happy you made me feel!

Thank you and i promise to upload a new chapter real soon!

(Hint; real soon... means 2-3 days) XD


	3. Chapter 2: Please Now, Leave Me

Thank You to '**ben4kevin**' for giving me many ideas for the future!

Thank you to other reviewers as well! I really really appreciate it! I also really really hope that you enjoy this chapter! XD

By the way, this chapter is a bit lengthy so… Plz Forgive me!

_(Or maybe you like long chapters? Pls review or PM me plz and tks TO YOUUUU!)_

**I DO not own vampire knight! **(My friend taught me to say this every start of the chapter. Thank you friend!)

_Hello_- Dreams/Flashbacks

Hello- Normal

-Chapter 2: Please Now, Leave Me-

"_Beloved?" The voice called._

_In his dream, again. There is this stranger, who is not a stranger, who holds him every night. Kisses him goodnight, whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Even though they may be false, Zero hangs on to every last word. Lie, or truth._

"_I am here, my love." The voice echoed to him._

_Zero walked over to the source of the voice. His bare feet was threading on soft fluffy clouds. A little breeze untangles the knots in his hair. His eyes searching calmly for the man who called his name, he was beginning to like dreaming._

_His past gunshot wounds have healed, he was not scarred. His horrid memories of Shizuka Hio vanished without a trace. And there is a man waiting for him in the dream. He calls for him, searches for him just as Zero searches for the mystery man._

_Finally, Zero walks into a clearing of blooming sakura trees. Pinkish white petals braided themselves in his hair, they twined together to cover his naked body. He felt white, and pure, untainted by blood as he had been in the living world._

_He was greeted by the sight of the man who searched for him._

"_Beloved." The man sighed as if in relief. Zero walked to him and put his hand on the stranger's chest, steadying his beating heart with a touch._

"_I am here, as you have called." Zero replied. His mouth forming a little smile._

_And that was enough for the man, he swept Zero up in firm and gentle arms. Twirled him around the forest of blooming whiteness. Zero laughed heartily, his arms curled around the stranger's broad neck. Trustingly, lovingly._

"_I love you, my beloved." The man said. Bumping foreheads with Zero who in turn, bumped back._

"_I love you too."_

_They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. The stranger took charge and Zero willingly gave up the battle for dominance. He purred and leaned into the hard body of his lover. Knowing that he will never let him fall._

_This was where he belonged. This little garden of heaven where no discrimination against blood types occur, where he can seek shelter from Yuki's icy comments… where he can forget about his love for a certain Vampire prince._

"_Love you…" Zero whispered._

"_Love you… love you so much…"_

_The man smiled and captured his lips again, taking his breath away._

"_Beloved…"_

(End of Dream)

…

… …

… … …

"All right! Time is up! Put your pens down, if I catch anyone of you touching your paper- it will be counted as cheating!"

Zero slammed his hands down onto the table with tremendous force as he tore his face away from the table in utter shock; Startling the shit out of everyone in the room.

WELL FUCK..!

He just slept through the entire History Test. What was the topic about..? Something about con…conquering..?

He didn't even have time to look down on his own test paper before it was snatched up by the history teacher. Did I even write my name..? Zero thought. Ah, heck with it. The worst case scenario is that I will be put on remedial lessons or get some twerp to teach me the topic again.

Zero looked at the timetable schedule on the white board at the back of the class, its recess… Zero looked at the board, stared at it for a long time… yep, its recess. My sleepy eyes are not playing tricks on me.

Then he started to stare into space and think to himself,

'Should I nap on the roof...? Or should I nap on this **beautiful-tempting-sturdy** piece of solid that looks so comfy to sleep on?'

… Duh. The answer is so damn obvious.

The silver-haired prefect lowered his face to the desk again, cursing himself for wasting precious time thinking and totally ignoring his rumbling stomach. His head was groggy, his mind misty, his body felt sluggish. Zero wants nothing better than to sleep the period away, and maybe, meet the mystery person in his dreams again…

Maybe he could find out the man's identity, maybe they will kiss again today? Maybe he will hold him tightly in his arms. Maybe they will …

'... …OMG! I did **NOT** just say that I want to meet up with a guy in my dreams! No nonnonononono! Down! Down! Down! DirtyDirtyDirtyDirty Thoughts Away **NOW**!

I am so totally **STRAIGHT**!'

Zero started to scream in his head denials until he tired out and fell asleep. Unfortunately, recess period is too short a time to have a good sleep. (With the addition of people chattering, tables creaking, the delicious scent of food…)

In the end, Zero snored his way into the next lesson and missed hearing that there is another Test coming up tomorrow…

(The Next Day):

Seriously! Another test!

God must really be having **fun** up there.

Zero sighed as the test papers were placed carefully on his desk.

"No peeping or cheating is allowed. If caught cheating or attempting to cheat, you will be dealt with disciplinary actions decided by the disciplinary committee and might be refused entry for the subsequent papers."

Is it just him, or is did that stupid History teacher look in his direction while speaking?

"Watcha lookin' at ya Fuckard…" He murmured under his breath. The sensei didn't hear him and continued on about not bringing handphones into class. All the while casting glances in his direction. Raking down and all around the silverette's body.

Zero suppressed his shiver and forced his glare at the innocent sheet of paper.

What the fuckin' HELL! I thought the topic was about con-con…ConSomething! This is a totally different chapter! I peeled my eyelids open all fuckin' night to study about con… And THIS comes out! Thank you very much GOD?

The test began, and almost at that split second, Zero felt his head begin to spin. The familiar throbbing sensation tingled his senses again.

Shit, was his last thought before he lay his head on the table in exhaustion.

He is SO gonna fail this test.

(Same day, Different hour, in the Teacher's Staff Room)

Mister History teacher gaped at a single sheet of essay writing.

The letters were neat, the essay was well-written. Heck it is not just well-written, it's a model answer meant to be submitted to the press and be printed!

This is the work of the lazy sleeping prefect Zero Kiryuu.

"Hmmm, well I guess you cannot doubt him this time, Kosaki." His co-worker muttered behind him.

Mr. Kosaki nodded dumbly, his eyes still glued to the essay written by the prefect. He didn't even notice when the paper was snatched out of his hands by other fellow colleague.

"…!"

"No way! Kiryuu did this?"

"I need the psychiatrist…"

"Do you really… think that this is his work?" one of them questioned seriously.

Mr. Kosaki nodded again. He snapped shut his mouth and said,

"Yes, I was unsure. But, I saw him scribble furiously on the essay paper… with his head laid on the table."

"… you think that he has evolved so much that he can now sleep and write a perfect essay now?"

Mr. Kosaki didn't reply. He just didn't know what was going on with his student anymore.

And outside the teacher's staff room, Chairman Kaien Cross stood silently. Observing with piercing eyes. Something is up with Zero, he thought. He stood there for a while more before walking away. His reputated 'smile' put on his face as pretty day-class girls greeted him at the corridors.

He is such a secret Perv… XD

(Next Day…again)

The test papers were distributed an hour ago.

And now even during chemistry lesson, people were still staring at the silver-haired prefect in disbelief. The teacher had said,

"The highest score belongs to the essay written by… Zero... Kiryuu."

Zero Kiryuu. The laziest prefect in the campus. The one person caught the most times for sleeping during assembly, classes, and ect…

THAT Zero Kiryuu has the HIGHEST score for one of the hardest history papers the teachers have set for the senior batch. ( Yeah, History Teachers are real mean)

The Chemistry teacher was getting angry at the lack of attention on the white board, she rapped the edge of her ruler against the teacher's desk, wrenching everyone's attention back to her.

All except one prefect. But that was fine with the teacher; Zero Kiryuu sleeps in her lessons all the time but still somehow gets all the information in his head. Besides, she heard that he had recently scored the highest in a difficult History test…

(Zero's POV):

Things are getting weird after that sickening History Paper that he somehow, aced with flying colors.

All the pupils, especially the girls, were sending death glares in his direction. The guys were, awed and shocked stiff. The teachers now rarely complained about him sleeping in lessons. He was left blissfully alone during recess period.

And the weirdest thing of all… is that Yuki Kuran, Princess of all pureblood vampires, is standing right in front of him. Blocking his route to the Sun Dorms. Her face puffed out and red with anger, which Zero does not know of.

"Hey," Zero said casually. "Mind moving out of my way, Pipsqueak?"

He was still a prefect. Prefect means that Night-class students obey his orders. (Most of his orders.)

The princess did not budge, and Zero anticipated that. He stood still and listened to Yuki's harsh breathing, even though she has not started the screaming that Zero knew will come.

And scream she did.

"How **DARE **you! You **ARROGANT-SELFISH** Level E!"

Zero scoffed. Those were the same old words Yuki greeted him with every day at the gates. At least something has not changed… yet.

"You are eyeing **MY** Kaname aren't you! You just don't know your place! Kaname and I are way out of your league! Stop lusting over me and get over the fact that I am getting married to Kaname! _I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE_! So stop stalking me already! Try to win my affections again and I will curse you to hell you **Man-Whore**!"

**That** was the last straw. Zero used the last of his ability to walk away without pulling his bloody rose on the bitch. This was too much. What the hell had he done to anger the _Princess_?

Heck. He only passed the History Test? It's not like he did it to impress the pureblood prince. He was not even awake during the test!

… Zero stop walking away from the screeching Pureblood princess to think again.

'I was not even awake during the test. If I am not even awake then, how did I?'

"Don't you walk away from me, you stupid Cursed **Kiryuu Bastard**!"

That triggered some emotion in Zero that he had never felt before. His heart felt like it was on fire, his hand moved before he could even process what was going on.

The Bloody Rose was in his hands, his finger on the trigger.

As he put the slightest pressure on it, he saw the hurt look on Yuki's face. The rejection, the fear and the sorrow. Zero cursed and jerked his hand in the nick of time.

The bullet went off the target and buried itself deep in the flower-patterned walls. The loud resounding 'BANG' rang in his ears.

He didn't shoot Yuki, he didn't harm her.

"Do not insult my family name, Yuki **KURAN**." Zero spat. His eyes glistened with fury and a hint of sadness.

He just couldn't harm the woman he had loved just a few months ago. The beautiful and kind Yuki **CROSS, **was the woman he loved. That girl was still inside the pureblood princess, somewhere.

He couldn't hurt her, not until the true Yuki Cross reveals herself again.

He turned on his heel and dashed away. He could feel the majestic presence of the Kuran prince drawing closer, Zero was not afraid. But he just didn't want to show his face to him; the filthy face of the Level E vampire who dares to shoot his mate-to-be.

Yori's aura was also known to him. Around the bend, Yori swept past him.

Sparing a glance at Zero's sad expression, she knew what had been exchanged between him and the pureblood princess who was now in the arms of her beloved Kaname.

Yori stalked over to the embracing couple, not caring if Kaname's face warned her not to approach.

"You Idiot!" Yori shouted. Paying no attention to the shocked look on the princess's face.

"Leave Zero alone! You already had EVERYTHING under your hands now, don't you!"

Kaname stood up in a smooth and dangerous manner. His eyes glinting with fury. His muscled arms tightened around Yuki.

"Do not speak to my mate in that manner, Yori." He commanded, brown eyes turning crimson.

Yori flinched and refused to look at the smug satisfaction written all over Yuki's face. She faced Kaname and failed to read his emotionless expression. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes.

She turned to face Yuki, tears flowing freely as she saw the haughtiness on Yuki's pretty face. This was not Yuki, the real Yuki would never be like this.

"You are… making a huge mistake." And Yori walked away. Hoping that her pathetic message would somehow speak to the princess. Zero was heartbroken, why couldn't she see that! Or maybe, she was too blinded in the powers a pureblood has over the lower leveled vampires.

Yori prayed as she went, unable to stifle a sob when she heard Yuki's carefree voice drift down the corridor.

"So! What shall we have for supper tonight?"

(Zero's bedroom)

He plopped down onto the bed. Exhaustion rapidly sucked away his energy, so much so that he couldn't even find the strength to fix the alarm clock for 7am tomorrow.

He closed his eyes, his hunter instincts screamed at him to not to fall asleep, but fatigue won over instincts. He swung one of his arm across his eyes, and drifted in and out of sleep.

How strange, Zero thought. I can't seem to fall asleep, today. Is it because of the argument with Yuki?"

No, it was not. Instincts started screaming again.

Zero felt the hair at the back of his neck prickle as a familiar aura surged into the room. Zero kicked off the blankets around his feet as adrenaline flooded his veins. Chains jingled and the Bloody Rose was pulled out in a flash.

"WO-WOA-WOA-WOAH!" said the intruder. He held his hands up in a posture of surrender and backed away from the silver metal in quick light steps.]

Too quick and too light to be human. Zero relaxed as his stupid brain finally caught up with his body. He recognized the aura, and the delicious scent of strawberries.

"Aren't you supposed to be attending your night classes, Aidou-kun?" Zero's gun arm never wavered from where he pointed it at.

"Chill out Zero, literally. I mean it, chill out. Y'know, one wrong move and I will be turned to dust?" said man tried a joke to lighten up the mood.

Apparently, the man he wanted to visit was in a very grouchy mood. And grouchy mood is not a good time for stupid jokes. Zero merely narrowed his eyes in annoyance. His fingertips played with the trigger, as if trying to weigh the pros and cons about shooting the poor noble vamp.

Aidou decided to drop the play talk, things are serious. "Listen Zero."

Zero listened, but didn't put down the gun.

"I want to know **how** and **why **did you deliberately try to top the whole level in the History test."

Zero groaned. The memory of what horrors he's been through because of ONE STUPID TEST flashed through his head.

"Look, you stupid fucktard. I DIDN'T try to pass that stupid test okay? It just… happened."

Aidou didn't like that answer. He pushed forward so that Zero stumbled back in shock. "Look you idiot! I want to know **Why **and** HOW **you did it, right now!" he ignored the searing pain as the edge of the silver hunters weapon dug into his skin.

Zero growled and he wrenched back his weapon, one hand stretching out to keep Aidou at arms length.

"I told you I DIDN'T want to fuckin' pass the stupid test!" one hard shove sent the noble vampire sprawling on the bedroom floor.

"What is _WRONG _with everyone and my extra-ordinary results anyway!" Zero cried out. The gun was pointing at Aidou's chest again.

But the Noble didn't care; he had to resolve the issue first. He kicked out at the silverette's feet while on the floor, caught him in mid-fall and tossed him onto the messy bed. Zero snarled and struggled to fight back. But a Level E is no match for a Noble vamp.

"… you do not know?" Aidou asked quietly. Zero's words of denial suddenly echoed back to him in his head.

"_I told you I DIDN'T want to fuckin' pass the stupid test!"_

"_What is WRONG with everyone and my extra-ordinary results anyway!"_

Maybe, Zero really doesn't know? Hope shimmered in his heart. Aidou was not sure why he suddenly felt hopeful, but… he'll figure out later.

Zero started to thrash from where he was pinned under the noble vampire. "Let GO OF ME! It hurts..!" a little whimper escaped his lips.

Aidou looked down at the prefect, looked at where he had pinned the two twisting wrists above the silver head. There were bruises, Zero's hands were turning purple and pale from lack of blood flow.

Aidou gasped and hurriedly released Zero's hands from his grip. Zero yelped when blood started to flow into his veins again. Damn that hurt, he thought. If I were stronger this wouldn't have happened. He placed his lips to his sore wrists and started to lick.

Aidou stared as the silverette nursed his bruise tenderly. A pang of hurt hit his heart, guilt washed over him like a flood. He had never wanted to hurt him.

"So..?"

Aidou looked up at the prefect. He was still sucking at the purple bruise, but his beautiful lavender eyes were gazing at him.

"Huh?" he stupidly replied.

Zero scoffed again. "Why is everyone reacting to my results? I mean…" he trailed off. His eyes clouded with pain. Aidou realized that there were some things that happened today, something that involves a pureblood princess.

The noble shifted closer. Feeling the urge to hug the silverette in his arms, yet resisting that urge. Why is he feeling so protective?

"Zero… Did you know, maybe you didn't know… but, did you know that…"

"Spit it out already!" Zero looked up at Aidou again. Irritation marked his features. But Aidou was glad that he was no longer wallowing in the hurtful past.

"W-Well, Mr. Kosaki promised the person with the highest grade a…"

"… SPIT. IT. OUT."

"A date with one of the night-class students."

… … … … ~Silence~… … … …

"Right, enough with the jokes, okay?" Zero cut into the heavy fog of quietness with his sharp tongue.

Aidou was stunned speechless. That was fast.

" Look, I had a really busy day and my head hurts."

"But-"

"Goodnight Aidou-kun!" Zero snapped. His glare on at full power. (Imagine laser beams shooting out)

Aidou cringed but didn't move from his spot on the bed.

"MOVE! What are you waiting for, an invitation for you to sleep with me!"

That brought a blush to the noble's face but Zero was paying no attention to him. "Get out before I pull out Bloody Rose on you!"

Aidou refused to move. He glared back at the prefect defiantly.

"Make me."

Zero hissed in frustration. A colorful variety of curses he had learnt over his teenage years came out like a gushing river. He spat, he yelled, he kicked physically.

Aidou refused to move. (He has a black eye by now)

Finally, some bastard came knocking on the door. Demanding to know what was the racket about. Typical Zero won't answer the door and forbade Aidou to even think of showing himself to a day-class boy.

The prefect lay down to rest, his headache is pounding in his head now.

He smiled slightly as he realized that his lover was calling to him in a dream, the warm and firm embraces were waiting for him on the other side of the realm. Zero sighed heavily as he slowly lowered himself to the bed. Not caring that Aidou had seen his smile. Not knowing that Aidou had placed himself so that he could caress the side of his face as he fell asleep.

He forgot everything. Let go of everything.

And went to meet his passionate lover in the middle of a cherry blossom forest.

(To Be Continued...)

I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you and plz review!

If you review I will reply and try to satisfy everyone!

Hugs and Lotz of kisses!

I will not put up next chapter so soon…. Sadly.

I've got exams… Boo. Plz give me about 4-7 days to plan and write k?

Maybe I will tell you my exam results after the entire ordeal! XDXD

REVIEW!

"


	4. Chapter 3: Can I Choose You?

I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for the delay!

I hope none of you are angry with me…

Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chappie.

(Note: I am showing more AidouxZero here.)

The KanamexZero lovers will have to wait a bit okay?

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!** (I will always remember my friend who taught me to type this.)

_Hello_- Dreams/Flashbacks

Hello- Normal

-Chapter 3: Can I Choose You? –

(Aidou's POV):

I hovered restlessly above the petite body of the beautiful silverette. God damn he look sooo fuckable! Not that I've fucked a MALE before, no, its only women for me so far.

Yep, I have ABSOLUTELY no interest in guys. Especially those who play hard to get, namely Zero.

Zero's silver locks covered part of his beautiful face, his arms and slender legs wrapped around the bolster like a koala… Wait Zero like to cuddle?

I valiantly fought off a blush that threatened to rise.

Zero likes to cuddle. Zero likes to cuddle. Zero likes to cuddle. Zero likes to cuddle. Zero likes to cuddle.

An inappropriate scene of Zero hugging my waist and cuddling up to me popped up in my mind. Now there is no stopping that blush. My entire face heats up and blood rushed to the southern regions of my body, namely… my… Ahem!

Never mind, change of topic.

Cuz I have NO interest in Zero. At all.

The events of last night invaded my brain. Zero has to choose a date… today. And somehow, something inside me is screaming to do what ever it takes to win the silverette's affection.

Which I DO NOT intend to do!

But I still want to find out, for fun.

So I just waited restlessly for Zero to awake and chop my balls off for staring while he was asleep. Which he is most likely to do since he is THE infamous prefect.

My eyes were drawn to his beautiful skin, the thin piece of fabric showing every dip and rise of his figure. The lovely lashes that makes his already pretty face so much more prettier, his pink lips parted, I wondered what it would feel like to hold this angel in my arms… it will feel heavenly, out of this world, amazing even…

Maybe I got carried away with my thinking and lost track of time, because Zero started to stir and i panicked for a slip second…

"Mmm…Yu…ki…"

What. He dreams about that stupid bitch that makes his life miserable? That warped up logic is that? Today is Date Day for him, I had better make sure he doesn't choose Yuki… she will make living hell for him, that's for sure. But on the other hand, what do I care? He is just an idiotic prefect who disrespects Kaname-sama everyday!

Yeah! He's just an idiotic, beautiful, cute, sweet, huggable…. …. What the Fuck am I thinking? I did NOT just think that Zero is beautiful, super cute, sweet and hugga… …

I did it again.

I shook my head furiously to clear my head, but that action caused the rusty-stringed bed to creak and Zero to moan, (_making_ _my face heat up more_), and causing me to panic like mad.

"_What should I say? Oh God Oh GOOOOD he's waking up! What will he say when he sees me? He will attack me? Yes, his first instinct is definitely to attack me… Oh, but his soft creamy skin is so fragile looking. Can he really raise his fist against me… What the fuck am I talking about? OF COURSE he will attack me! He is the goddamn infamous silver demon for gods' sake!"_

My mind was not really in perfect working order, so when I panicked, I rattled the bed frame. Which was a stupid thing to do when you want to prevent hell from unleashing upon you at all costs. And apparently, my mind is acting real stupid today.

… … *groan*

"_Eeeek! Waking up! He's waking uuuuup!"_

(Normal POV):

Zero stretched languidly on the bed and groaned a little smile on his face, that last dream was perfect, he got a good nights' rest; he was the cat who just got a reasonable amount of time sleeping the afternoon away.

That's right. Today is Saturday. No school, no death glares, no Kurans….

Zero moaned a little in disappointment. Right… No Kurans. Yuki hates him, Kaname ignores him…. What bliss has he been living in for the past few years?

Zero stretched his arms behind his back, sighing in satisfaction as the pop in his backbone helped to ease his aching muscles. He turned in his bed… to see Aidou, staring down at him.

Those pretty Sky Blue eyes were stunning, as usual. One of the reasons why Aidou is the most wanted hottie among the day-class girls.

Zero sighed as the memory of last night flooded back to him,

_"I want to know **how** and **why **did you deliberately try to top the whole level in the History test."_

"Look," Zero heaved a very heavy sigh. He looked up at the noble with shimmering eyes, silently begging him to understand, and to go away.

"I do not know how I got those results okay? I didn't mean to get those marks, and do not worry, I will not choose your **dear **Kaname-sama for that stupid date. Alright?" he reached for his alarm clock that betrayed him by not ringing. Aidou continued to stare down at him.

Zero cursed inwardly.

If that didn't get through to him, Zero didn't know what will. His headache was coming back again. He clutched his head in his hands and bowed. Hoping to ease the ache but to no avail. He was seriously mad if this was his beloved's way of summoning him into a dream.

"I… Really do not know, okay? Stop bugging me, you stupid vampire." He groaned.

Aidou knew that Zero was pissed from the way he woke up. Who wouldn't be pissed when he knew he was being watched the whole night by a vampire who can rape him anytime? And that headache Zero was having did not look pleasant. Why, he looks as if some vampire were clawing at his brain…

"…It hurts…" Zero muttered. His fingers dug into his scalp.

Okay, maybe there is an imaginary vampire clawing at his head. Aidou scooted closer so that they were sitting side by side. He was tempted to put his arms around the prefect comfortingly, but he caught himself. Zero would not like a hug, yet.

Aidou watched as Zero clutched at his throbbing head. It really looks like it hurts, but there was nothing he could do about it. Aidou started to think about what Zero had said earlier…

_But still_, Aidou thought. _Even if he didn't try to top the whole level on purpose, there is still that date he has to attend today…_

Aidou rose from the bed, startling Zero. "Wha..?"

He knelt to the ground so that he could see those lilac eyes clearly. He wanted, needed to know who Zero will choose. Not that he was desperate or anything… He just, wanted to know. But what Aidou DIDN'T know is that he is freaking Zero out with his sudden actions.

"What the fuck?" The prefect muttered. "Get your oh so noble knees off my floor, you stupid vampire."

But Aidou didn't move. He stared at the silverette. His pride refused to let him beg, so he used his cute puppy eyes. Praying that Zero can read the message behind it.

'Do not choose any of the Kurans, please…'

Meanwhile, Zero stared at Aidou thinking, what the fuck is he doing? He rarely seen the stubborn-headed vampire plead, beg, much less get on his knees… in front of ME! Zero sat on the bed, not knowing how to react to this awkward situation. But something in the noble's eyes made him feel tingly, warm and comforted. something he had not felt in a very long time.

He felt the urge to say something to comfort the Noble vampire, so he did, in a very quiet note.

"I will not choose any of the Kurans. Do not worry." Zero gently said to the Noble, who was clearly shocked with the tenderness of the prefect's voice. "Besides, my life will be made three times the living hell I've put through these weeks if I choose one Kuran, and get the other jealous."

Aidou smirked. But instincts made him stay kneeling on that cool wooden floor. He didn't know why, he just knew its better to stay down, and maintain eye contact with the gorgeous beast sitting in fro…

Oh God, he did not just think that Zero is a gorgeous beast. Nah, Zero is more like a sexy bab…

He did NOT just think did Zero is a hot sexy Babe… …NONONONONONO!

Aidou started to have a mental war in his head, but Zero's attention has shifted to the noisy footsteps along the corridor. Panic rose in him and for one fleeting second, Zero wanted to flee through the window. But pride made him stay. Aidou will not see Zero running like a coward today.

"Don't you dare stop me, Yori!" Yuki's bitchy voice rang out. There is a sound of a body being tossed roughly on the floor, and a familiar grunt of pain from the victim. Zero growled and gripped his Bloody Rose as he realized that Yuki had just thrown Yori onto the ground. How could she, Zero thought angrily.

"Zero!" Yuki pounded on the worn out door. Zero heard a shriek of outrage coming from said princess as Yuki tried the doorknob. Surprise surprise, Zero put a hunter charm on that thing. But Zero couldn't help but feel guilt for hurting the Yuki he used to love.

"Zero, open up!" came a random voice from a day-class student.

Oh shit. Yuki brought a gang?

"Are you going to choose Aidou-senpai?"

Maybe.

"Are you going to choose Kaname-senpai?"

Heck No!

"Kiryuu! You had better not choose lady Ruka!"

What the fuckin' hell? Yuki's little riot consists of boys as well? Well, this is just perfect.

(Outside Zero's Door)

Yori looked on helplessly as Zero's door as bombarded with questions and fists. She could do nothing. She was a turned Level D. Turned by her best friend; best friend who is now trying the doorknob again with her bruised hands.

"You!" Yuki turned to one of the students. "Open this door for me!"

"Why?" The student asked. "You are closest to the doorknob, you open it!"

Yuki snarled. And for one split second, Yori thought the pureblood princess was going to attack the defenseless girl. Her hand drifted to clasp at her anti-vampire weapon, ready to defend the day-class girl.

But instead, Yuki growled and turned to rattle the doorknob again. Wincing as blood splotches appeared on her hurt fingers, when the charmed doorknob reacted violently to her touch.

Yuki didn't attack her, Yori sighed with relief. Maybe the same old Yuki is still inside?

"Zero!" Yuki screeched. Her booted shoe slammed against the surprisingly sturdy door, sending splinters flying. "I swear that if you do not get your filthy ass out here right now, I will get the headmaster to expel you!"

The day-class students around her flinched and started to back away, looking around themselves uncertainly.

Or not, Yori thought. This is so not the old Yuki, she would never do, or threaten someone like this.

Yori scrambled up from where Yuki threw her, running towards a screaming princess with determination. Zero does not deserve this, she does not deserve this, Zero should be happy in school, she should be happy in school. Yuki is the cause of all this chaos, Yuki should be arrested by the hunter's association, Yuki should be killed, Yuki…

Yori lowered the anti-vampire weapon she unconsciously held up in the mists of her anger. Yuki is still Yuki no matter how she has changed. Her blood is more royal, her lifespan is longer, her status is higher, and she cannot be touched. But Yuki… is still Yuki.

"Zero! Open up NOW or are you too scare to admit that you want ME, eh?"

Yuki is still Yuki on the inside. The same gentle and loving girl is still inside there, very deep inside…

"Get your fucked up ass out here!"

The real Yuki is still inside… she is still there, only that she is overshadowed by the now Yuki…

"Don't you dare choose my husband you hear ME?"

Yuki is still…

"Open up!" Yuki screamed with unsuppressed fury now, her lovely brown eyes turned blood-shot red. A blood-curling scream sounded from her pretty lips. Vampire fangs elongated, her hair whipped around her like serpents. The floor around her cracked and shook with the force of her power.

The students shrieked and scattered.

Yori launched herself at the princess, with her anti-vampire gun slightly smaller than Zero's, she smashed it down on her ex best friend's temple. She would not have done this before, before when Yuki was the loving girl she was. But this was special case.

Blood spurted out from the wound and Yuki screamed again. Her hands flying to stop the blood flow, she threw herself down the corridor and away from Zero's door and Yori. "YOU!" She cried, pointing one accusing finger in Yori's direction, her fangs gnashing together angrily.

Yori did not feel guilty in the least; instead she felt a strange sense of satisfaction. Was this how other hunters felt hen they hurt their prey? Yori tightened her grip on the weapon.

"Stay down, Yuki." She cautioned.

Yuki started to bitch about what Kaname would do when he finds out about her wound, but Yori stood firm outside Zero's door protectively. She braced herself, knowing that letting down her guard would mean a sleepless night for Zero.

"Enough Yuki!" Yori shouted. Raising her voice so to let herself be heard above Yuki's screams. "Go away! Leave Zero alone!"

Yuki's screams rose an octave, the pureblood princess scrambled to her feet and rushed Yori. Yori backed stepped and hit Yuki on the temple again. Yuki stumbled but attacked again, and again. Yori swung her gun around wildly, or that's what Zero taught her to do when she can't afford to shoot.

"Stop this nonsense Yuki!" Yori blocked Yuki's deadly claws.

"Don't you dare talk back to me level D!" Yuki slashed down with her chipped nails. Her expression is one of hatred and desperation.

"Why are you stopping me, Yori! I just want to know who Zero will choose for his date tomorrow!" Yuki missed her target, her nails ripping claw marks into the wall.

"There are nicer and more peaceful methods to ask politely, Yuki!" Yori yelled. Fear entering her voice as Yuki's attacks grew stronger.

Yuki noticed Yori's uncertainty and smirked. "I am the Kuran pureblood Princess, my dear Yori." Yuki knocked Yori's gun away with her hand. "I do not ASK POLITELY. I will be answered POLITELY when questioned instead."

Yori hissed. The burn marks on Yuki's hands have already healed. But Yori's newly injured hand looks far from healing. The female prefect held her hand to her chest cautiously as Yuki advanced.

This… is not the Yuki she knows.

Yuki raised an arm, about to bring it down on her ex-best friend; then the fresh scent of blood wafted up to her nostrils. The princess hesitated, and then looked down at Yori's bleeding hand.

"You… are bleeding."

"Yeah, you're kinda stating the obvious." Yori tried to lighten up the mood. So not helping. Yuki stared down hungrily at her hand. Her blood shot eyes seemed to grow brighter with the lust for fresh teenage blood. Yori back stepped. Yuki followed.

Whipping out her uninjured hand, Yori snatched up her hunter's gun from the ground, which somehow appeared beside her, and brought it to aim at Yuki's bosom.

"Don't even think about it!"

Yuki looked into her eyes with surprise. Then she snorted, "Ha! You wouldn't dare!" But the princess had stopped advancing on Yori. And that was the aim of the female prefect.

Yuki turned to face Zero's door to give the parting speech. Yori stood not so close by, in case Yuki got tempted by her blood again, but close enough to aid Zero's door when Yuki decides to _knock_.

"Listen up you filthy level E!"

Yori grasped her gun harder. The word 'filthy' was not a very nice word. She imagined the word being directed at her, Yori took pity with Zero.

"I am coming back tomorrow in the morning, you'd better have your answer by then… and!-" The princess sneered cruelly at the innocent door.

"Don't even think about wriggling your way out of this mess you WORM."

Yori gasped.

Yuki whirled on her heels and floated away in a _princessy_ manner, suddenly all beautiful and dignified again.

Yori waited until the threat as gone, sighing in relief and exhaustion, Yori knocked gently on Zero's door, "Zero? She's gone, can you come out for a second?" Yori could hear some rustling of bed sheets and the soft thumping of footsteps on creaky wooden floors. The doorknob turned and a dark-eyed Zero faced her.

"What's up, Yori?"

Yori winced as she heard the tired voice of her prefect partner. He heard everything, and was clearly affected by it. She smiled and tried to act happy.

"Well… I err…"

Zero gave a little smile, his gentle lilac eyes looked down at her with brotherly affection. And in a way, Yori felt extremely happy with that.

"Contact the Chairman," Zero reminded chidingly, making Yori blush. "Inform him of the… situation and take the present students that witnessed Yuki's change to him. Make sure that their memories of this night are erased."

Yori nodded.

"Make sure of that, alright Yori?"

She gave a reassuring smile to Zero. "Sure! I'll do that, you just rest up for tomorrow, okay?"

Zero smiled again. "Sure."

Yori sighed inwardly; things are going to be just fine. She gave her final good-byes and skipped away, careful not to let Zero notice the blood on her hands as she moved. When she turned the corner, she could hear Zero groan and then shut the door; worry ate at her heart again.

Yeah, things were going to be fine.

(Back inside Zero's room):

Aidou greeted him back with one sentence, "Yori hurt her arm y'know?"

Zero glared at him and pointed at his glowing red eyes. "No duh, I've been holding out ever since Yuki got blood on her hands." He sat down on the bed beside Aidou, raking his hands up and down his silky hair. He groaned for the fourteenth time that night.

"Why is this all so hard?"

Aidou looked at the prefect, then looked at the lilac turned- blood eyes. He looked so exhausted… and Zero did say that he was 'holding back'… Aidou shifted and tugged down his collar, exposing smooth white skin and a promise of life-giving-blood,

"Drink, Zero."

Zero's red eyes snapped to his neck, fangs were bared but the body did not move. His inner vampire was screaming to sink his fangs and indulge in rich noble blood. No! Zero shivered with the effort of refraining his blood lust. "G-Get away… stu-stupid vampire…Ghn!"

Zero grunted in pain, the beast in him battled for dominance, wanting the freely offered blood, longing for the familiar coppery taste on his tongue. Zero hugged his hips and let out a whine of distress. Aidou heard the little cry and scooted even closer so that he could wrap his arms gently around the prefect's bent back.

"Zero," Aidou said. Zero shook his head wildly, trying to keep that almost heavenly voice out of his head. That voice… was making him want to drink blood, so badly. "Zero…" Aidou tried again. Zero gave an unmanly whine and dug his nails into his scalp instead, the pain did nothing to lessen the blood lust.

Aidou heaved a sigh. He cared for the prefect, and he intended to show his care today. "Zero look at me." He commanded. Putting pressure on the silverette until he was forced to comply.

Zero lifted his desperate red eyes to meet sky blue ones. "Drink." The noble ripped down his front half of his shirt and presses the level E's fangs to it.

"C'mon." He coaxed.

Zero shivered as the voice warmed his skin, he sagged heavily against the gentle arms and groaned as another wave of pain washed through him. He held on tightly to the source of warmth,

"K-Kana…me…" Zero whimpered, his fangs tingling. He pressed his lips to Aidou's soft skin and inhaled the scent of noble vampire. The scent of blood was intoxicating, almost like a drug to his tainted self.

Meanwhile, Aidou was seething with fury. Kaname? Zero thinks that he is Kaname?

A strange feeling of possessiveness shook his core, irritation towards his once beloved leader filled his mind. But before Aidou could comprehend the reason why he suddenly feels angry towards his leader; Zero latched his mouth onto his neck and bit down…HARD.

"Nh..!" Aidou grunted in half-pain-half-pleasure.

Zero drank contentedly, drawing blood at his own pace. Relishing the way the red fluid flowed down his sore throat like honey. His eyes fluttered close, his arms coming around to hook around Aidou's flush neck. He let out a little moan, not knowing the effect it had on Aidou.

"Hnn… Ze-Zero…" Aidou groaned. His hands grabbed the silverette's slender hips, he leant backwards to give Zero easier access.

Zero grunted and then purred as more blood poured into his mouth, he drank greedily. Aidou in the meantime was savoring every moment of this. Thanking whatever gods that granted this rare wish.

"Aidou…" Zero murmured as he lifted his head from Aidou's bloody neck. He swiped his tongue across his blood-covered lips. Then he stared into Aidou's blue eyes, "Tomorrow… be my date?"

The Noble thought he would pass out from major nosebleed from ultra cuteness. The blood seemed to have clouded the prefect's mind, maybe he does not even know what he is talking about… the normal Zero would be pushing him away in disgust at about now. maybe he wouldn't even recall this night tomorrow?

Aidou looked away from Zero's crimson eyes, unable to bear the thought that he will be forgotten the next day… why was he suddenly so desperate for Zero?

Zero waited for Aidou's answer, upset that Aidou's reply was not immediate. "You… do not want a date with me?" he lowered his head sadly, he moved to roll off Aidou's heated body. But was stopped.

What was he thinking, Aidou mentally rebuked himself, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! He cannot waste it, if there was a slight chance that the date will come true the next day… "I will be your date, Zero!" he hugged the prefect firmly to his chest. He will not allow him to escape.

"You will date… with me tomorrow? Zero inquired, his head tilting to the side cutely. Aidou squealed in his mind. Feeling a bit down that this was all due to the effects of the drug like blood. Zero will be all cold and irritating again tomorrow.

"…Yes."

Zero smiled a very sweet and gentle smile. Aidou felt like taking a Polaroid of it, and then he would tuck it under his pillow every day… Zero had a really beautiful smile. But why doesn't he show it? He would have many fan girls if he does?

Zero clung onto Aidou's neck and drifted off to sleep on his chest. The Noble vampire's blood pulsed through his veins with excitement. Aidou truly wished to take a video of this, or a picture, whatever that can help him remember this intimate moment with the man he cares for…

I do not care for Zero, Aidou told himself firmly. I don't… do I? I mean, I feel possessive, but only for a short while… that is not love right? Nah, there is no way I can get possessive over a male… … The answer soon arrived when Zero mumbled a name in his sleep, Aidou felt like murdering the said person. Which was rather ironic, he respects the said person.

"Ka…na…me…"

(To Be Continued…)

.

.

How is it?

I really had to ask around with all my friends for this chapter cuz… I totally suck at writing romance stories. Really… I SUCK.

So many tks to all my friends who gave me many weird ideas that helped a little…

Review everyone! Its random I know…

Oh! Chinese intensive is OVER!

But next up is my National Exams… o-o I do not know to laugh or to cry

I should catch up on my nap times in the afternoons…

Review! And pls tell me if you got any good study schedules… like sleep then study or… study then study…

I desperate okay? I wanna pass my nationals.

PLS REVIEW! Luv you!


	5. A big fat sorry to my readers Pls read

This is a note of apology to all my readers and extremely impatient friends.

Plz forgive me for not updating for about… one or two months? My exams are finally over and now I can put all my heart and soul into writing and updating my fanfics.

Also, I wanted to make some changes…

1) People have been demanding a ZeroxHarem with Zero at the centre of attention, with Kaname fuming and Yuki bitching. I can do that now! No problem! I have done sufficient research on the VK characters to write now. ***However, Zero cannot bear the children of a TON of dedicated husbands yes? So the eventual pairing will be Kaname x Zero ONLY. I am so sorry to the Aidou lovers, but he will be paired up with some other guy (hint hint…) later. The changes will have been made to the summary in the first chapter by now so, don't bother looking.

2) Did I mention that I am so sorry for not updating?

3) I understand that there are thousands of Yuki-haters among my readers. However, I know that there are some people who would dislike Yuki to get tortured so badly. Besides, I want all my stories to end up with a happy ending. Don't worry though, Yuki will face justice and Kaname will realize his mistake. But I will cut some slack to Yuki, so she will be paired up with an OC in one of the final chapters.

If you have someone in mind to be paired with Yuki pls state so in the reviews.

4) … I am so sorry for not updating…

5) There might be gory fight scenes ahead as dominant males try to stake their claim on our favorite silverette. I will put warnings before the story for those with tender hearts.

6) What the shit is a **poll**?! My friend told me to put up a poll to see who gets the furthest in Zero's heart besides Aidou and Kaname but… What? Some people don't seem to realize that I just started on fanfic and expect me to know everything! I am so sorry but… seriously, I require aid and more time.

7) Last and certainly not the least… Review!

Also, I will update the next chapter in about two days so pls do not give up on me! I hope you look forward to it!


	6. Chapter 4(Part1): Jealousy Of The Kurans

This will show a bit of conflict between the two rivals, Aidou and Kaname.

I do not own VK.

-xtra long chappie to make up for my absence!-

-Chapter 4: Jealousy of the Kurans- (Part1)

His head felt real foggy, as if there was a soft heated blanket covering him, protecting him and making his limbs go numb at the same time. His eyelids were heavy. He couldn't move, and he sure as fucking hell couldn't speak.

It is strange.

There is a heat surrounding him from the back, a delicious heat that threatened to swallow him whole. Zero let the heat come. After all, it has been so long since he had been held…

No…

Wait a minute, I have been held before, Zero thought to himself. The realization cut through the fog in his head, jolting him awake. Yes, he had been held by a vampire, noble blood vampire. One who so persistently pestered him for the whole of last night.

Zero forced open his eyelids.

Noble blood vampire… Hanabusa Aidou…nicknamed 'idol' by the day-class brats...Fierce extreme loyalty for Kuran Kaname…

Said noble vampire had his arms around his waist. His golden head buried in the crook of his neck. Warm breath sending his scenes tingling. His long legs intertwined with his, rending him immobilized.

Zero tried to move out of his heated embrace, but the noble had his arms in a tight lock. He couldn't escape. He _could_ squirm for all his might and escape easily, but Kiryuus' do not squirm out of a tight situation… They fight.

"Get the FUCK OFF ME!" He bellowed. His head snapped back and collided with the golden head. The arms around him yanked away and clutched at their owners throbbing forehead.

"Shit!" Aidou yelled and wrenched himself away from the silverette. Unfortunately, Zero's bed was small, and the noble ended up falling backwards onto the bedroom floor. A smirk found its way onto Zero's face as he watched the vampire writhe around in pain. "I don't do cuddles."

The noble vampire hissed and scrambled to his feet. "Yeah, I figured." His hands still covered his forehead.

Zero swung over his legs and rose elegantly from his bed and instantly started towards his bloody rose. It was on a pile of dirty clothes and underwear. Zero picked it up and stared to rub it clean. Aidou watched quietly.

After a few minutes, Zero stopped rubbing the grim off bloody rose and started wiping it with the dirty clothes under it. Aidou inched forward quietly.

"Aren't you going to shower? Brush your teeth? Change into a new set of clothing?"

Zero didn't reply. Instead, he started to disassemble his weapon and polish each individual part with care. Even the shiny silver bullets received special treatment. Aidou was getting more and more agitated. He was getting jealous of a fucking piece of metal.

"This is all you do in the morning?! Cleaning those stupid pieces of metal? What about me? I got a headbutt as a wakeup call!" Aidou wanted to say much more, but the silverette of his dreams abruptly stopped polishing his bullets and sent him a scrutinizing glare.

"Bloody rose… is not just a piece of metal." Those pretty lavender eyes narrowed.

Aidou snapped his mouth shut. Oh, he is pissed.

The silent war continued for about 5 minutes, but in the end, Aidou broke eye contact and started to busy his hands with organizing the chaotic room. Used paper plates and instant noodle cups goes into the trash-*sigh*- even the trash can was overflowing. Aidou cleared the trash before dumping more stuff into it. He got out an abandoned ironing board and started to iron the rumpled pieces of clothing/underwear on the floor. Next, he straightened out Zero's bed. The bathroom is relatively clean, but Aidou couldn't stand the sight of stray tissue paper and powder on the floor. He rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

Zero watched as the noble vampire was reduced to a hardworking self-employed maid. Was this what the vampire did for Kuran as well? The noble vampire fluttered around the room, picking up dirt and tidying the area. Zero had absentmindedly stopped paying attention to bloody rose.

Because, what Aidou is doing, reminds him of what Yuki had done for him just a few years ago… her pout as she nagged at him for not ironing his clothes. Her smile as she busied with clearing up his mess, her satisfied laughter as she finally finished. Zero put down his weapon.

"Yuki…"

The busy noble vampire stopped in his tracks. Argh! That god dammed bitch is still in his head? He scooped up towels and articles of clothing from the ground and threw them at the silverette. They landed on his head.

Zero quietly took the clothes and looked up expectantly at the noble vampire.

Aidou would have cooed at the adorable face the silverette was giving him if the atmosphere were not so tense. "Go take a shower. I swear I can smell your stench from a mile away, level E." Upon hearing that, Zero bowed his head and sighed heavily.

Ouch, Aidou winced. That was harsh even for him, he kinda regretted it now. But, he had to get the hunter going! His life would go haywire if the bitch is the only thing on his mind.

Zero rose to his feet and trudged to the bathroom. As he walked past the noble vampire, he muttered, "Stupid brat."

Aidou whirled around. "What the hell did you say you Baka! Who leaves his underwear lying in the sink HUH?! You are the brat here! You-"

*BAM!*

The bathroom door closed in his face. Aidou hissed in frustration and stalked around the room. How dare the level E cut him off, how DARE he? Aidou tossed around the clothes he so carefully ironed for Zero onto the ground in a tantrum.

But behind the door, Zero finally let out his long contained silent laughter.

(10 minutes later…)

Zero emerged from the bathroom. His towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He was greeted by the noble vampire, sheepishly putting back the clothes in their place from where he threw them in his anger.

Aidou sat in the middle of his bed with his legs crossed. "..So…rry…" It was so forced and reluctant. But Zero decided not to push the noble too far. He raked his fingers through his hair and carelessly unwrapped his towel from his waist.

The noble vampire let out a little shriek of surprise and covered his face. His pale skin turning a deep shape of red. "W-W-W-What the hell?!"

Zero turned to him. "What, you a virgin? Never seen a naked man before?" He smirked.

"If you don't feel comfortable, you can leave." Zero started to pull on his clothes, his jacket, bloody rose, underclothes and pants. By the time he was done, Aidou finally managed to pry his fingers away from his eyes.

"E-Eh?"

"Show's over, brat. Go back to your dorm."

Outside the window, there were the shrill screams of the day-class girls. And above all that racket, was Yori yelling," Zero! Get your ass down here!"

Zero yanked up the window and jumped out, Aidou followed quickly, but failed to land gracefully as he was not used to jumping out of windows early in the morning. Zero walked towards the crowd slowly. Aidou stumbled after him and immediately emitted his 'idol' aura that the girls always fell for.

The screaming died down.

The day-class girls turned slowly. They parted slowly, disbelieving. They recognized the two prettiest boys walking towards them. The silent mysterious beauty. Kiryuu Zero. His soft silver locks shielded pearl lilac irises. Silky cream skin. And a hot figure. Behind him, was the sexy golden haired playboy. Sky-blue irises and flawless skin. The two of them, an inhuman combination.

Quickly, Yori made her way through the crowd to meet them. She sent Aidou a stare. "What..?"

Zero silenced her with a gentle pat on her head. Yori nodded, she didn't understand, but she trusts her partner. Aidou frowned when Yori grabbed hold of the silverette's hand to drag him towards the gates. He followed. Keeping an eye where the two of them joined hands. In fact, he was so focused on their joined hands that he didn't realize Kaname's displeased glare on him.

"I will open the gate, you go shout at them." Yori sent a wink at Zero. Aidou growled quietly but stood close to the gate beside Yori.

As soon as the gate creaked open in protest, the quiet sea of girls rose into a tsunami of crazed women. Their screams took on a new pitch as the night-class marched out in a fluid movement. They trampled on each other trying to get closer, Yori hurriedly rushed forward with her arms spread to block them, but to no avail.

"Zero!"

The hunter… did not respond.

The screams died down once again. The girls have obviously expected the prefect to yell at them. They looked around for the silverette, murmurings increasing in a crescendo. Yori turned around and for once, didn't care if anyone got past her.

Suddenly, a few girls gave a gasp of surprise. They did not take their eyes of a scene in front of them. The crowd followed their gaze, and there was immediate squeals of adoration and jealously. Yori hurried forth and forcefully dragged a stunned Yuki away from the scene before she could turn nasty.

Kaname Kuran gripped Zero wrist in his hand. His deep brown eyes were angry and… possessive. Aidou intercepted his gaze by standing in between the silverette and brunette. He was baring his teeth (without fangs) at the pureblood. His hand closed around his leader's arm, squeezing it hard. Zero was taller than Aidou and looked above his golden locks and into Kaname's eyes. His lilac eyes were confused but angry as well. An angry bruise was forming on his pale flesh. Aidou squeezed and growled harder at his leader, a silent threat.

Kaname looked surprised for a moment, that his underling dared to oppose him. He cast a glance around him. The day-class girls did not have their cell phones and so forced their eyes to imprint the scene in their heads. Aidou squeezed at his arm harder. Almost threatening to break it. Why would he want to do that?

"Let go." Kaname said. His voice was cold and icy. His gaze bore into Hanabusa's, daring him to oppose his demands. To his surprise, Hanabusa not only defied his demand, but also snapped at him angrily.

"You let go first." His eyes were turning red. But his back was facing the crowd so no one but the night-class, Yori, Yuki and the rest of the night-class could tell that Aidou's need to kill is rising. The noble vampire's red gaze narrowed dangerously.

As the leader, he had the right to punish the man right there and then, however, in his fury, Kaname noticed that Zero was trembling. The pureblood's grip on his hand was unimaginable. The violet eyes refused to give his pain away, but Kaname could sense his hurt.

Yuki was seething by now. Kaname… HER Kaname was getting worked up over a puny level E. What's more, his underling Aidou was on the E's side? Her hidden weapon trembled and threatened to reveal itself. Yuki had the urge to cut away the offending hand that touched her Kaname with her bloody scythe. But she refrained herself. It would do her no good if her two favorite males got injured. But Aidou… That idiot can rot in hell for all she cared.

Yori felt Yuki's arm tense up, but now she was more worried for Zero who was getting caught up in a very complicated love triangle. She slowly let go of the princess' arm and was relieved to see she didn't move. She walked past the fuming night-class. They were furious at the outcome as well. When she approached the three males, none of them seemed to notice her. Gently, she placed her hand on Kaname's arm. Just cause he seems to be the one who is least likely to punch her when she interferes.

Like she planned, the tension ebbed away when the pureblood broke eye contact with Zero. He turned to face her. Yori could see the slight tinge of red surrounding his iris. She spoke quickly," Zero… he is… hurting. Real bad."

Instantly, both pureblood and noble vampire let go.

Zero gasped as blood suddenly started to flow again. He collapsed and made a little sound of pain. Kaname backed up and bumped into Takuma Ichijo, who quickly led him to the back of the group where Yuki waited with angry and accusing eyes.

"Yuki," Kaname said warily, still a little wounded up by the incident.

"Why did you touch him," she hissed. "You have forgotten who you are engaged to, you bastard!" She struck out at him with her claws.

The resounding slap echoed into the clearing. The day-class girls gasped and danced around on their tip-toes, trying to see the drama unfolding. The night-class were bubbling with fury but refrained from strangling the bitch who hurt their leader. Aidou stooped to cradle Zero's face inn his cool palms.

"Zero," he said. His guilty eyes met beautiful lilac eyes. Zero struggled to stand and Aidou assisted him, putting his arm on his hips, supported most of his weight. "Easy..."

Zero leaned on the noble vampire. How did things turn out this way? He limped over to the front of the day-class crowd. He raked his hands through his mop of silver strands again and again. This is so tiring. He steeled himself and took deep breath. However, what came out was far from a shout or yell.

"Please… Return to your dorms…"

A quiet request, but everyone in the clearing heard it. The girls dispersed. Some sent curious glances towards the silverette, they did not understand, but they complied. And Zero was extremely grateful that they did. Because as soon as the last girl entered the gates of the day-class dorms, his vision blurred and his legs lost strength.

"W-Woah!" Aidou struggled to hold him up, Yori hurriedly slung Zero's other arm around her shoulder to support his weight.

"You guys!" Yori called out. The night-class turned their furious eyes away from the princess to face her. "Please proceed to your dorms in a _calm_ and orderly fashion." She made sure to emphasize on the word calm. Because of the way the vampires glared at the Yuki, Yori was worried that they were worlds away from calm. And as a prefect, she didn't want blood to be shed; as much as she wishes Yuki was taught a lesson.

Ichijo was the first to snap out of his anger, he put on his best smile. "You're right, thank you, Yori."

He lead the way. He was followed by Akatsuki Kain, Maria Kurenai, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Seiren, Senri Shiki, and the royal couple.

The night-class sent Zero apologetic glances and pitiful looks. Yuki cast him a scathing glare. "You should bring this rat to the hunters association Yori," she smiled slyly. "He is already a level E, he should already be roaming the streets in blood-lust. Who knows when he will snap," Then she tugged at her fiancé's wrist.

Kaname followed her quietly. He seems to be too taken aback by Yuki's sudden burst of violence to refuse her wishes. But as he passed the trio, he slowed and stopped. Refusing to budge even when Yuki pulled more viciously at his arm.

"Aidou, come." He said. But Aidou didn't move, he met his leader's stare head on. He had to do it, other wise his Zero would…

"Kaname-sama," Aidou began, "I… cannot come with you. I… am going to be Zero's date tomorrow."

The air pressure suddenly seemed to weigh a ton, Zero grunted in pain as he almost was forced to the ground. Yori and Aidou refused to let him fall and held him up. "Kaname-sama, Zero and I… are going to tell the headmaster, tell him that Zero chose me."

The silence seemed to weigh heavier than the angry pureblood aura now. Because now, even Yuki stopped tugging at her fiancé's sleeve to glare at where the noble made contact with the silverette. "You two..?"

Hanabusa refused to back down, not now, not ever. "Yes," he said with as much determination he could muster. "Zero and I are-"

"You are NOTHING!" The Kuran princess hissed as she lunged for the noble's throat. Her deadly claws missing it by inches as Yori yanked Aidou away and Kaname grabbed hold of her sleeve and pulled.

"What makes you think that you are fit for him? Huh?! You are nothing you pest! Nothing! You are not worthy of him, you INSECT! The only one worthy of him… is ME!"

By now, Aidou has thrashed his way out of Yori's grip and is also trying to reach Yuki's throat. His face has twisted into a vicious snarl. His fangs gnashed together in frustration and fury as he is powerless to stop the one that insults his silverette.

His cousins Ruka and Kain have come forth to restrain him as well. Why? Why do they stop him from protecting the one he loves?

…

Zero struggled to stand from where he sagged against Yori. Why was he so weak, so weak towards the Kuran's presence. Was it because he was a level E? Or is it because of hatred. Kaname really hates him that much?

No, please no. Yuki, she hates me too?

The hunter found unknown power flooding his veins and heart. He felt stronger, he felt powerful, why? It does not matter, not now at least. Now he felt the need to protect… Protect who? Yuki? Kaname?

No, he wanted to protect the one that protects him now.

He shrugged out of Yori's grip and moved forward. His eyes glazed and unfocused. His feet dragged against the ashen ground. His shadow was darker than before, his mind was fogged up. He was unsure of what to say when confronted with conflicting vampires, but somehow, the words came as easy as lubricated metal on steel.

"Yuki…"

The heaviness of the atmosphere seemed unbearable now. Yuki looked up, Kaname still refused to look go of her but followed her gaze. Aidou stopped struggling abruptly and took his cousins by surprise. Yori inched forward uncertainly. This… was Zero? He has the power to silence a pack of angry bloodsuckers?

"You… are already engaged to him," Zero nodded in Kaname's direction casually. The said prince of vampires stood up straight in surprise. Zero?

"So that means that you cannot have me."

The pureblood princess smirked as she ripped her arm out of Kaname's grasp. "I know that."

"I AM the only one worthy of you. But since I cannot have you," she gave an evil chuckle and flicked her long luscious hair behind shoulder. "It simply means that you can never have anyone else!"

Yori frowned. Yuki has really changed; the real Yuki would never say such things. She glanced at her partner. She gave a relieved sigh; he does not seem to be impacted much by her scathing words. So she kept her hand hovering over her weapon and her trained eye on the princess, because if she so much as hurt a hair on Zero's head…

"Yuki, you are wrong." His voice was cool and calm, as if he had practiced this sentence for years.

"…What?!"

"I… already have someone." He hooked an arm around the blonde beside him.

"Meet my boyfriend, Aidou Hanabusa."

…

(To be continued in part 2…)

*Note to the random-ass reviewer that called me a nutter*-You had better not be insulting me okay? Unfortunately, I do not know the meaning of NUTTER and hence do not take any offence. But a good friend of mine pointed it out to me. I sincerely hope you ARE NOT insulting me okay. I take such insults very badly, so please try to be nice. I am only a freaking beginner.

But if said random-ass reviewer is NOT insulting me, then thank you for your review! And much thanks to everyone else too!

….

Sorry for not updating for a looooong time. I promise to make up for it.

Luv you and pls keep reviewing! If you don't review… I will get discouraged… so review! 8D


	7. Chapter 4(Part2): Jealousy Of The Kurans

I wanted to wish my readers a merry Christmas! Also I struggled to put this up in time so, I hope you enjoy it!

IMPT: READ TEXT BELOW*****

There is a new concept, called _**instincts**_. Because Zero has somewhat awoken some power of some sort in him, the tiny voice in his head called instincts becomes much louder and pronounced. Those interested in him (hint hintXD) will experience the SAME THING.

KanamexZero lovers..! Here you gooo!

I do not own vampire knight. I just am a fan of it!

"_Hello_" – Instincts

"Hello"-Normal

….

"I… already have someone." He hooked an arm around the blonde beside him.

"Meet my boyfriend, Aidou Hanabusa."

…..

(PART2)

The wind stilled, and the great hush seemed to suffocate the two main, agitated parties. On the left was the two kuran siblings, and to the right was Ruka, Kain and their cousin Hanabusa, tamed by the touch of the silver-haired prefect.

"Meet my boyfriend, Aidou Hanabusa."

The blond beside the silverette blushed furiously as the words slipped from pretty pale lips. Ruka seemed strangely satisfied with the prefect's answer while Kain watched with an indifferent expression. Yuki was stunned into silence.

He was tip-toeing on dangerous ground now. Zero spoke slowly to avoid aggravating the Kuran siblings. "I am sorry, Yuki. But I have made my choice."

"Zero," Yuki whined pitifully. Her anger ebbed away and all that is left is desperation. Her beloved brother has already showed signs of disinterest in her. Kaname had her arm in a vice-like grip, his brown eyes trained on the silverette and his 'boyfriend'. Big brother has obviously lost interest in her body! She couldn't possibly risk losing her beautiful prefect now!

"Zero, you know that I love you right?" She pleaded. Aidou scoffed and Kaname shot him an angry glare.

"Yeah right, Princess Kuran. You love him _so_ much that you throw curses at him. Not to mention that you went as far as gathering a bunch of raging day-class students to barrage his door in the morning!"

"Be silent, Hanabusa!" Rima hissed as she silently begged Aidou not to create a fuss. Beside her, Shiki placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. He too looked agitated by the heavy tension created when Hanabusa opened his big mouth. Kaname eyed his bride-to-be with an accusing stare, Yuki whimpered as the grip on her arm tightened significantly. "Yuki would never do such an act! Right, Yuki?" Rima called.

"Of-Of course I wouldn't!" Yuki stuttered in a hurry. Pain rocketing up from her arm made pink bloom on her cheeks and her breath to come in shallow gasps. "I love Zero! Why would I ever try to harm him?"

Yori bit down on her tongue and clenched her hands into fists; she had a good mind of marching over to strangle her ex-best friend. As she strode over to do so, Zero grabbed her elbow and held her back; a solemn expression on his face. In doing so, however, Zero released his grip on Aidou. The furious Noble launched himself at Yuki, growling angrily. Kaname quickly side-stepped and took Yuki with him. However Yuki reacted a split second too late. She slipped and lost her balance. (As expected o.o)

"Kyaaah!" she squealed as she tottered about on one awkwardly placed foot. Her arms flailed about in an 'unpureblood' kind of way. Kaname reached for his troublesome bride but stopped mid-way. Zero was staring at him, why was he staring at him with such an expression on his face? An expression he could only define as sadness.

The pureblood Prince's hesitation cost Yuki her dignity. The force of Aidou's tackle knocked the Princess off her feet and sent her sprawling onto the forest floor. Yuki groaned in pain but recovered and swiftly jumped to her feet again.

"How _dare _you touch me, Noble." Yuki spat. Her fingers bent in to resemble the deadly claws of a lynx. "I will make you regret this so bad; your grandchildren will feel it!"

Aidou growled angrily in response. He bared his fangs and let his blood pulse into his irises, turning them blood red.

_Kill the threat!_

A deep dark voice fueled his anger. His mind has clouded over. Zero's yells for him to stop were blocked out. His heartbeat resounded through his body. Suddenly, he could hear nothing but the voice in his head; see nothing but the female threat to his relationship.

_You want to know how to defeat this bitch?_

Yes, Aidou hissed. His body was immobilized, in front of him; he could see Yuki charging towards him with claws and fangs bared. Her hideous face wrinkled as she screamed.

_I will teach you how, child._

Everything happened in slow motion. Aidou could see Zero and Yori being held back by Ruka and Kain. The rest of the night class stood by, watching in horror. Kaname, the useless sob, ran forward with vampire speed. But Aidou knew he won't reach the pureblood Yuki in time. Yuki was headed in his direction. Her claws were getting nearer, and nearer, until they were inches from his face.

"Tell me what to do!" Aidou roared.

Yuki reared back in surprise. Aidou's hand had a death grip on her neck, her short arms failed to reach her opponent, her nails barely grazed the Noble's nose. Strange, Aidou thought to himself. I don't remember strangling Yuki, did my body move on its own accord?

"Ho-how _dare_ you!" Yuki screamed once again. Trying to pry away Aidou's death grip.

In the blink of an eye, Kaname was there. He forcefully tore Yuki from Aidou's grip and tossed her across the clearing. The princess landed on cool forest floor with a 'thud!' and skidded a few meters before coming to rest in an unconscious heap just before Takuma and the rest of the night class.

"K-Kaname!" Takuma shouted as the pureblood raised his hand to strike the Noble for laying a hand on his betrothed.

"Kaname-sama!"

_That's a good child_, the voice chuckled. _Now drop!_

Aidou dropped into a cat's hunting crouch. A powerful arm swung dangerously close to where his head would have been if he hadn't obeyed the strange voice.

_Roll over!_

He threw his body to the right. Narrowly avoiding Kaname's next attack.

_Raise your right arm!_

He knelt with a knee to the ground and blocked a blow meant for his face.

_Jump up high and kick!_

Two commands were more difficult for him. Aidou managed to take to the air and avoid the pureblood's earth-shattering punch, but he did not manage to perform that kick. Sapphire eyes widened in shock as Kaname's long heeled boot buried itself into his stomach. Pain paralyzed his muscles and he doubled over. He felt his muscles give way and his bones break.

Aidou plummeted to the unforgiving Earth, that had no pile of leaves or gentle soil to lessen the impact, as his wounded body met rock and twigs.

_Tch, you need more practice, child. You'd better get stronger or your mate will be taken away by HIM._

"Him?" Aidou croaked out as he tried to catch his breath.

_Yeah, the bastard who took you out in one kick. He will be a formidable opponent, a rival for your mate's affections._

"W-What?"

_Tch, you are really hopeless, child. No matter, give your mate a smile now. Don't let him fuss over you. A strong Dominant must never allow his mate to worry._

"W-Wait!" Aidou struggled to say, but it was too late. The voice in his head was gone. "Come back…"

"Aidou!" a familiar voice wafted over. A gentle hand soothed his wounds as they ran over them in a flustered way. "Aidou, you absolute idiot! I told you to stop!"

Zero regretted not being fast enough. Not being strong enough to protect the suffering Noble vampire, that lay in a defenseless heap before him. He raised his face to meet deep brown eyes. The silverette felt a shiver run through his body. Kaname…

Those deep dark eyes seem to bore into his soul. In fact, they seemed to be searching for answers. Zero could immerse himself in those deep dark eyes; however, the owner of those eyes chose spin on his heel and walk away. A cold and unpleasant chill rocked the silverette's body. Kaname…

_He is leaving your side, child. He would not make a good mate, perhaps, this young man before you would be a good choice? He did rush to defend your name after all…_

Zero's thoughts were pulled away by a gentle voice speaking to him in his head. It was so clear, yet so profound. "Who… are you?" He asked slowly, casting a glance around to make sure no one is eavesdropping on him. A light chuckle lifted his spirits slightly.

_Why, I am the voice that has always been beside you. Urging you to make decisions you never thought possible!_

"What?" Zero frowned, while his hands busied with brushing away dirt from Hanabusa's quickly healing wounds.

_Dear sweet child, I am what you mortals call, your conscience or more preferably, __**Instincts**__. The boy before you also has had his instincts speaking to him quite clearly as well. It is only due to_ _certain…circumstances that you can now hear me talking to you so very clearly! On any other occasion, I would just be a tiny little voice at the back of your head._

"Circumstances? What are these circumstances?" He asked cautiously.

_I am afraid now is not the time to tell you child. I will reveal all to you sooner than you think though…_

"No!" Zero cried out, drawing the attention of all around him. "Tell me now! Please, I need to know!" But the voice has already wavered and died. Yori approached slowly and placed a soothing palm on his head. "Are you alright, Zero?"

The silverette kept silent for awhile longer, hoping that the voice will somehow return to him. When Zero realized that the voice isn't coming back after a few seconds of silence, he raised his head and nodded. "Aidou's wounds have already healed and stitched themselves shut. In fact, he should awake anytime now."

"Well he'd better hurry," Yori muttered, not suspecting a thing about Zero. "You have to get to the headmaster and tell him your choice, don't you? And I am sure the royal princess will have plenty to say about that once she wakes up."

Zero cast and glance at Yuki. Kaname had his arm supporting her frame, while she clung to his torso persistently. "Let go," Kaname tried prying the girl off him.

"No! You are coming with me!" Yuki whined, rubbing her mucus and tears pitifully onto the Prince's blazer. Ruka and Kain have already returned to the group of night class students. Shooting concerned glances at the floored Aidou every once in a while.

Zero had to get the noble to wake up. Night-classes will be starting soon, and the first teacher/hunter-in-charge, Toga Yagari, will not be very please to find the entire night class students missing in action. Moreover, it was Zero's duty to get them to their classes in the first place. Hence, the faster he gets Aidou to the headmaster, the faster night-classes can continue. In the end, everything _should_ turn out fine, and Zero might even experience a win-win situation for once.

"Aidou…Aidou! Wake up, you stupid prat!" He smacked the Noble on the cheek. The blonde vampire muttered some sort of nonsense before falling silent again. "What the fuck? He is fucking asleep? I sit here worried and he falls asleep?"

Annoyed and quite irritated, Zero decided to do a last resort. He leant in close so that no one or vampire could hear. Closed his eyes as he moaned out in the most sluttish voice he could muster,

"Ahnn… When are you going to wake up? Aidouuu… I am still not satisfied…"

Right on cue, those eyes snapped open, and then Zero was greeted with beautiful Sapphire orbs. The beautiful eyes glanced around in a daze, Aidou couldn't seem to figure out where he was.

"Aidou?" He inquired.

"Zero… you…"

"Hmm?" Zero got the strangest feeling that whatever is going to come out from his mouth will earn him a punch to his pretty face.

"You… want to do _it_ with me?"

He hated it when he was fucking right! Zero raised his fist-

*BAM!*

…..

(35 minutes later…)

"Headmaster, may we enter?" Hanabusa gingerly knocked the door. Keeping one good eye out for his pissed silverette. Zero had none too gently slugged him across his face earlier for his comment, hence, the reason for the big blue-purple bruise on his tender left eye. The prefect stood a few meters away, glaring at the Noble angrily. Aidou prayed for a response from the headmaster soon!

*knock…knock…knock…*

"Headmaster?"

*knock…knock…*

"This is Hanabusa Aidou, I am here with Kiryuu Zero."

*KNOCK…KNOCK…*

"Headmaster..? Zero is looking at me funny!"

*KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!*

"HEADMASTER! Please open the door-"

"Your ten seconds are up, Hanabusa!" The prefect yelled. Delivering another blow to the Noble's precious face. Zero had been very gracious with the vampire today. Aidou had gotten distracted by the candies hidden in the girls locker, Zero had to drag him away. Aidou got nervous and hid himself in the toilet, Zero had to kick down the toilet cubicle door and drag him away, with or without his pants. Aidou also done the '_stupidest_', most dumb thing a vampire can do to a pissed Prefect with silver hair. **Ask stupid questions**.

"Zero? Are you sure this is the right way to the headmaster's office?" (Duh?!)

"Are you tired?" (Heck no!)

"Erm… May I be excused to the toilet?" (This is your fourth time!)

"Zero! Are you absolutely sure you are not lost?" (… …)

After the tiring ordeal Zero was put through, no wonder he was in such a foul mood. One can also not blame him for losing his temper with the gorgeous bruised blonde. Zero ended up kicking the Noble out of his way and barging into the Headmaster's office unceremoniously.

"Oi! What took you so…long..?" Zero did not manage to complete his sentence. His voice drifted off as his eyes were once again captivated by deep brown irises. There was a nagging voice in his head, urging him to approach the pureblood, but Zero stood firm.

Just a few meters before him was the headmaster, who put a wrecked desk in between himself and the pureblood. He held his arms in front of his face protectively, his knees were shaking furiously. The sound of his chattering teeth could be heard clearly from the distance as well.

"Headmaster?" Aidou came around and tiptoed to peek from behind Zero's shoulder.

"A-Ah! Zero, my precious son!" The man suddenly snapped out of his fear and ran around the bashed-up desk, arms outstretched and making a bee-line for the silverette. Zero, due to experience, swung his fist at the man who squealed and ducked, stopping him effectively in place.

"I may be adopted by you, but I am **not** your son." He bit out fiercely.

Kaien Cross pouted and sulked from where he sat on the floor. Muttering something about, " Too much violence" and, "Not appreciative of parents". Zero couldn't hear the rest, the headmaster talked much too faintly for him to hear.

Meanwhile, Kaname glared at his 'underling' who stood rooted to his place behind Zero. The Noble glared back, but with lesser ferocity as he still somewhat has his adoration for the Pureblood. Zero started to bicker with the Headmaster but Aidou paid no attention to them. The voice in his head was screaming for blood shed, and he unconsciously let his blood lust rise, coloring his irises red.

Unfortunately for him, Zero noticed this, he turned around and pinched the skin of his belly, wrenching a wail of pain from his mouth.

"Snap out of it!" He hissed, before letting go. Aidou, like the obedient puppy he is, lowered his head and timidly shuffled closer to the silverette as if seeking of attention, this annoyed the hell out of the present Pureblood.

"Kiryuu," He growled. Zero whipped around to face him. The prefect's body trembled ever so slightly at the sight of the pureblood's broad hard shoulders. "The headmaster and I were in the middle of a discussion. It is not polite of you to intrude. Please, excuse yourself from this room… Now."

The same voice that spoke to him before chimed in his head like a sweet bell again,

_Oooh. I take everything I said before back. This man would be a wonderful mate. He is obviously stronger than the one cuddling up to you now. Choose him! He has the potential and ability to protect both you and your future children!_

Shut it, Zero said mentally. That was a quick change of heart from the voice. Zero would love to ponder on that thought, but he refused to let the pureblood notice anymore suspicious behaviours. He steeled his body muscles and stood firm.

"I apologize, Kuran. However, I have urgent matters to speak of with the headmaster as well. This would only take a minute. Please be patient." Zero mentally congratulated himself for having such self-control. It was only months ago where he was broken by Yuki's betrayal. Since then, Zero noticed himself to be softer spoken. But maybe that was a good change, he was sure everyone had benefited from his change of attitude. (Did they?)

The pureblood hid his anger very well, only letting out a long-drawn sigh to show his frustration. "Very well."

Aidou scooted in front of Zero, knelt before the headmaster and asked," Are you alright, Sir?"

Cross merely smiled and stood gracefully. "I am healthy, if that was what you meant? Now then Zero," He sat on his seat, taking his place behind the ruined desk.

"Don't mind the table, Kaname and I were just having a heated discussion!"

Zero rolled his eyes while Aidou snickered. Kaien Cross then started to fiddle with his sleek black fountain pen, having the time of his life as he casually asked Zero.

"So! I heard from Kaname that you have chosen your partner for that date!"

Lilac eyes narrowed as Zero shot the pureblood a glare. "Oh, did Mr. Kuran tell you that? Sorry, but I thought that it would be kept confidential."

The pureblood kept his glare and did not flinch. Zero couldn't help but think that that was really impressive, but then assured himself that that thought was just his _instincts_ talking. No! Zero would never think anything the pureblood does was impressive!

Kaien chuckled, catching Zero's attention again. "Oh no, I heard it from gossiping day-class girls actually. The news spread so fast that even the _hunters association_ was notified of it!"

Zero let out a throaty groan of despair. Not realizing that his sudden noise outburst caused a reaction in both Noble and Pureblood vampire. Aidou started to fidget from where he stood. Kaname refused to show his weaknesses and turned to face the dull grey walls, he was NOT aroused. Dammit! Yuki was the one he loves! His poker face was set firmly in place.

Kaien hid a smirk behind his façade. Oh this was fun! But he quickly got down to business again when the pureblood vampire released a heavy dominating aura aimed specifically at him. Kaname obviously knew that he was trying to get him and Aidou to realize some hidden feelings for the prefect. It won't work! The pureblood's glare seemed to say.

"Ahah! So anyway, continuing with the topic," Kaien Cross swallowed loudly as he forced himself to concentrate and ignore the heavy pressure put on him.

"Zero, are you fine with going on a mock date with Aidou-kun? If you are uncomfortable, I can always get the top female student in the history test to take your place?"

The prefect jerked back. "No! Absolutely not!"

Pureblood and Noble vampire gave him startled looks. Kaname's was one of shock while Aidou's was one of hope, and lust.

"Their mid-year examination is starting soon! No day-class student is allowed on this date, they would spend too much time preparing for this stupid date rather than study. I suggest coaxing them to study harder by… Maybe allowing another date with the top student of the mid-year exam and a night-class student? Would that work?"

Aidou could have felt a bucket of ice cold water pour over him. What the fuck? Zero was concerned over those screaming whiney girls and boys from the day-class? What about him?!

To his dismay, Kaname stood up and formally addressed the situation as well.

"That is a good idea. This should push the day-class students to study harder; also, may I suggest banning Zero from having a second date?"

"What?" Aidou bristled. That is playing dirty! He wanted a chance to have a second date with Zero! The date tomorrow may not be enough to change Zero's feelings for him... That's why, a second date with Zero would be perfect! Zero must just emerge top in the whole level again...

"I... think... itsagreatidea..." Aidou's voice came out in a strangled whisper. Kaname and Kaien shot his surprised looks, but Zero was oblivious to it.

Zero glanced up at him. "What? What's wrong Hanabusa?" But Aidou slumped his shoulders again. He muttered, nothing… under his breath and sighed heavily. He thought he had a real chance with the silverette, but it seems like he was wrong.

"Good idea, Mr. Kuran," Zero said. He felt relieved that the pureblood was talking to him. It feels good… "That way, students would be much more motivated to do well."

The headmaster nodded his head and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then suddenly, he beamed from ear to ear. "Yes! As expected from my darling son!"

Zero back stepped just in time to avoid a hug. Cross had leaped from behind his desk, but because he missed Zero totally…

"Aarrgh!"

He crashed onto his poor ,already half destroyed, desk. The furniture split in two under the grown man's weight, sending splinters and nails flying everywhere.

*Bam!*

Zero was sent flying. The prefect crashed into Aidou, who was behind him, and fell to the floor. His fall was cushioned by the Noble vampire though. "Urh… um… thanks and sorry Aidou." he mumbled as he scrambled up to peer down at the man.

The poor Noble vampire had lost consciousness.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Zero turned on the pureblood who knocked him effortlessly away. He was quite ready to punch the living daylights out of the man for laying a finger on him for no reason. He took a daring step forward, his mouth opened to yell profanities at the jerk.

_No wait!_ The voice rang in his ears.

Zero reluctantly snapped his mouth shut and decided to listen. His instincts was trustworthy, so far.

_Look at his hand…_

Zero hesitated, but glanced down, and gasped. His hand was bleeding. In Kaname's hands was a hunter's weapon, a short but deadly silver blade. It went flying through the air when the table caved in under Kaien Cross's weight. Zero hadn't noticed it was flying in his direction.

He looked at the pureblood apologetically.

_He saved your skin. Even though you may not have died from that cut, he still saved you._

"Kaname…" Zero mumbled. Pink started to creep up his cheeks. He was still mad at the pureblood, but now he felt like running over to the man and give him a big hug.

_That's right. Listen to your instincts!_ The voice cheered.

Argh! Having Instincts talking to you so clearly was annoying!

…..

Kaname threw the weapon onto the ground and stared at his injured hand. The burn marks were already gone, his skin was unscathed. He raised his head to meet the silverette. Zero was looking at him. He looked confused, vulnerable, and afraid. Was Zero afraid of him? Kaname felt frustrated just thinking about it, what the hell had he done to make Zero so afraid of him? He hasn't done anything!

Zero tried to hide his fear as Kaname stared at him. His eyes seemed to be stripping him of all precious information he tried to keep hidden in his heart. They were too calculating and cold. Why? Why did Kaname hate him this much? Zero felt distressed just thinking about it. He didn't want this. If he had a choice, he wouldn't want this love-hate relationship with the pureblood.

Aidou lay unaware of his surroundings on the floor. Still unconscious.

Kaien Cross felt the tension, but was afraid that his big mouth would somehow make it worse. So he kept quiet.

Inn the end, the silence dragged on for too long to keep his mouth shut. Zero stared at Kaname, and Kaname looked at Zero. Goodness, the two love each other, but Kaname finally has Yuki after years of searching… Things were getting too complicated for a third-party now. So Kaien decided to break the ice.

"Zero-kun," He said in the most pleasant voice he could muster. "Go on to the day-class dorms and patrol the area for anything suspicious. After that, feel free to take a long rest, okay?"

Zero could not take his eyes off the pureblood. But he responded quietly,

"Sure."

And then he left without looking back, dragging Aidou's limp body along with him.

Kaname's eyes followed them to the door, deep eyes burning holes into the back of the prefect. He didn't want to let the silverette go. He still had many things he wanted to ask. He wondered if Zero was as confused as himself. Even when the door to the office clicked shut, Kaname stared after where Zero last was. Why does he feel like running after that level E? Why does he feel feelings that should only be felt towards Yuki?

"Kaname-kun." A cool piercing voice snapped him from his train of thoughts.

The vampire prince turned to face the headmaster. His pale hair was undone, his glasses tossed to the side. His eyes were not carefree as they were a few minutes ago. No, Kaname reminded himself. This is the fang-less vampire, the most powerful vampire hunter of all. The biggest threat yet. This was the headmaster who was furiously spitting at him in anger and smashing up his own desk just seconds before they sensed Zero's and Aidou's presence behind the door, before the duo came barging in.

"I said it before, I will say it again." Kaien Cross marched forward and jabbed his accusing finger at the pureblood's chest, drawing blood. Kaname fought to remain still; he did not want to start a fight with this man.

"If you love Yuki, marry her and leave Zero alone. If you love Zero, break off your engagement with Yuki and mate with Zero. That arrogant prefect you saw just now is **my** son, if you break his heart or toy with his feelings-"

Nimble fingers snatched a gold-plated silver-lined gun from thin air. Kaname found himself face to face with death.

"I am sure you know the consequences…"

….

How was it? This chapter was kinda rushed.

If there are any mistakes in the story please point them out to me so that I can correct it! Also REVIEW! Tell me if you want me to add something in at the last minute!

I wish you are happy holidays! I hope this story makes you happy too!

One last time, I love you and PLS REVIEW!


End file.
